


Melamin

by Boundbyfate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf, Elves, F/M, Haldir - Freeform, Lothlórien, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short I know. ;c;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Melamin

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know. ;c;

You laid a hand on your pregnant belly and leaned back against the tree as you looked around in the large forest. A sigh escaped your lips as you once again waited for your husband to come.   
You knew he was busy with his duties, but you were heavily pregnant with his child and starving for attention.   
You hardly saw your husband anymore and that saddened you. 

Haldir stepped inside the clearing where he knew his lovely wife would be, it was after all here he asked you to marry him.   
He saw you sitting peacefully underneath the tall tree by the river and a small smile appeared on his lips.

The young elf never thought you could get more beautiful, until you got pregnant.  
You practically radiated of love and happiness, it made him adore you so much more. He was lucky that he found you, the light of his world and the soon-to-be mother of his children.

Haldir knew you were sad about being alone so often, but he had to make sure Lothlorien was safe for his family. He couldn’t lose you or the child, it would destroy him.

“Melamin!” Your sweet voice broke his troubled thoughts and he offered you a soft smile.   
He quickly closed the distance between the two of you and got down beside you.

"How are the two of you?” You smiled softly at the look of concern in Haldir’s soft blue eyes, his arms wrapped around you as you leaned against his side.

“Mhm.. We’re fine, melamin.” 

“Good.” His answer was mumbled into your soft locks.

You couldn’t help but smile softly as you felt Haldir stroke your rather heavy baby belly; you couldn’t wait to meet your first child and spoil it rotten. You snuggled into your husband’s side with a soft smile, having missed him dearly and you hummed in content as Haldir’s strong arms tightened around you briefly.   
For now you were satisfied like this, wrapped up in your beloved’s arms


End file.
